tu aurais pu être mon fils
by Hyranne
Summary: anime : Akagi Bien qu'Akagi soit inhumain, Nangou ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine affection pour lui.ONESHOT. Ma première fanfic. Ce n'est pas du yaoi. Postée ici car il n'y a pas de section Akagi dans anime/manga.


Résumé : Akagi était tout sauf humain. Pourtant, Nangou ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche de lui.(oneshot)

Disclaimer : Nangou et Akagi ne sont pas mes personnages. Ce sont ceux du mangaka Nobuyuki Fukumoto.

Remarques : Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, j'espère donc qu'elle ne sera pas trop ridicule. Il est quand même assez difficile d'écrire sur une personnalité aussi extraordinaire qu'Akagi !

Entre autre, le manga et l'anime d'Akagi ne sont pas finis. Néanmoins cette fanfic se passe après le match contre Washizu en partant de l'idée qu'Akagi a gagné.

Les review et les critiques constructives sont appréciées.

**Attention : cet oneshot contient d'énormes spoilers et pourrait même raconter entièrement la série à ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu. Vous êtes avertis : on éprouve moins de plaisir à regarder Akagi sans les effets de surprises !**

**Tu aurais put être mon fils.**

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de Tokyo, Nangou ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux appétissants Sushis posés sur son plat. Pourtant, ce dernier était amateur de bonne cuisine et il ne s'en privait plus depuis qu'il avait gagné une fortune au dépend des yakuza. L'attention de Nangou se portait sur la personne à qui il devait sa vie et son argent. Il s'agissait d'Akagi Shigeru, un être unique autant extraordinaire qu'effrayant. Ce dernier mangeait ses shashimis au Fugu de manière complètement sereine. Cette scène fascinait Nangou. A ce moment là, rien ne distinguait le jeune homme de 21 ans des autres humains. Comme tout le monde, il répondait aux besoins que la nature impose aux hommes. C'était en fait assez inhabituel de la part d'Akagi d'agir de manière anodine, d'une manière qui ne le distinguait pas des autres. Le jeune ne cherchait pas tant à se faire remarquer. Il était d'ailleurs complètement indifférent aux regards des autres. Cependant, sa différence intrinsèque avec le commun des mortels était telle que celle-ci se répercutait dans chacune de ses actions. Néanmoins, en ce moment là, Nangou ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'Akagi était réellement humain. Du moins, s'il oubliait le plat particulier que ce dernier dégustait, rien ne trahirait la folie d'Akagi. Mais voilà, Akagi n'était pas une personne rationnelle et un comportement que la société considérait comme normal ne pouvait le satisfaire. Ainsi était Akagi Shigeru, il n'éprouvait de réelles sensations que quand sa vie était en jeu. C'était pour cela qu'en ce moment il goûtait au plat le plus dangereux du monde. Le Fugu est un poisson rare et cher dont la particularité est de disposer vers sa bouche de glandes contenant l'un des poisons parmi les plus virulents du monde. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait être préparé que par des cuisiniers possédant une licence spéciale difficile à obtenir. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas encore suffisant pour Akagi : Nangou constatait bien que ce dernier s'ennuyait comme déçu par un jouet qui finalement ne répondait pas à toutes ses attentes.

« Tu trouves que tes sashimis ne sont pas bons Akagi ? demanda t'il en sachant bien que le problème n'était pas là.

- Je ne ressens absolument aucune excitation, répondit ce dernier de sa voix froide et indifférente.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Nangou toujours autant choqué du comportement de son interlocuteur.

- Quel intérêt il y a t'il de manger du Fugu si les chances d'être empoisonné sont aussi faibles ? Je croyais que ce poisson fascinait à cause des risques qu'il comporte, pourtant ceux-ci sont quasiment inexistants.

- Ne dis pas ça, répondit Nangou, si le cuisinier a fait une erreur dans sa préparation tu es sur d'y passer !

- Ce ne sont que des excuses pathétiques, fit le jeune homme avec une moue qui trahissait son ennui et sa déception. Ce sont les arguments de personnes qui veulent se persuader qu'elles prennent des risques en en consommant . Ainsi, elles peuvent se flatter elles-mêmes car elles ont accomplit un acte qui semble héroïque et valorisant à leurs yeux, un défi qui les distinguerait des autres êtres humains. En réalité, ces personnes sont lâches car le risque est quasiment nul mais elles ont besoin de se convaincre du contraire sinon cela n'aurait plus de sens pour elles.

Nangou faillit s'étouffer à cette remarque. Déjeuner avec Akagi avait de quoi couper l'appétit pendant un bon bout de temps. Il faut dire que d'avoir une personne qui était vraiment indifférente à la mort en face de soi était perturbant. Akagi n'était pas un vantard, son indifférence face à la mort n'était pas un élément de fierté mais une simple conséquence de son désintérêt totale vis à vis de la vie. Akagi n'était pas un suicidaire contrairement a ce que beaucoup de gens croyaient, il était simplement atteint d'une folie originale. Il cherchait par tous les moyens l'irrationnel, la folie, tout ce qu'un être humain ne pouvait comprendre et tolérer. C'était pour cela qu'Akagi flirtait souvent avec la mort de sa propre volonté. C'était également pour cela que tout le monde le craignait et le haïssait. Ce n'était pas le cas de Nangou, ce dernier voulait encore voir en Akagi un être humain. En cela Nangou était une exception.

- Tu ne peux pas simplement considérer que ces gens mangent du Fugu tout simplement car ils trouvent ça délicieux !

- Ah la la, fit Akagi là encore ennuyé, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi naïf Nangou-san. Il n'est pas surprenant que vous êtes tombé une fois dans les griffes des yakuzas.

- Comment çà ! s'écria l'homme brun d'environ une quarantaine d'années.

- Nangou-san, croyez-vous vraiment que les gens dégustent du Fugu sans penser au poison. C'est impossible. Cela signifierai une indifférence totale vis à vis de la mort. Hors, un homme qui est indifférent à la mort l'est forcément face à la vie et aux plaisirs que celle-ci peut procurer au commun des mortels. Cet homme là n'aurait donc absolument aucune raison de manger du Fugu simplement parce que se serait délicieux.

- Je vois, répondit Nangou qui avait mal digéré son sushi au thon suite à cette conversation, en gros tu veux dire qu'a moins que l'on soit comme toi on mange du Fugu uniquement pour pouvoir se flatter.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit, fit Akagi de sa voix calme. J'ai tout simplement dit que toute personne consommant du Fugu ne pouvait ignorer le poison. C'est peut-être même ce qui fait l'intérêt de ce plat pour une partie d'entre eux. Je n'exclut pas qu'ils peuvent également trouver ça délicieux.

- Et toi, tu trouve ça comment ?

-Nangou-san, je mange uniquement pour vivre. La notion du plaisir à consommer m'est complètement étrangère. En fait, elle existe uniquement pour convaincre l'homme qu'il est différent de l'animal.

Nangou aurait dû s'en douter. Même une petite question anodine obtenait une réponse qui révélait la différence entre Akagi et les autres êtres humains. Akagi était spécial et unique. Cela ne suffisait cependant pas à résumer ce personnage. Ce serait même une insulte que de le décrire uniquement ainsi. Akagi était un génie, un jeune homme à l'intelligence surdéveloppée accompagnée d'une intuition redoutable et d'une chance extraordinaire. Pourtant, au lieu de lui apporter de la réussite, son génie était ce qui faisait de lui un pariah. Akagi était bien trop mature pour s'intéresser à la société de son temps. Son intelligence était telle qu'il n'y avait aucun défi qui puisse l'intéresser. Tout était bien trop facile pour lui donc complètement indigne de son intérêt. Ni même le pouvoir, ni même l'argent n'exerçaient une attraction sur lui. Il ne les méprisait pas non plus, il se plaçait tout simplement au-dessus de ce genre de considérations. L'argent et le pouvoir n'avaient uniquement pour but que d'attribuer une place à chacun dans la société, d'engendrer une hiérarchie ou des gens se considéraient comme supérieurs et où d'autre étaient perçus comme inférieurs. Akagi était complètement indifférent à une telle compétition qui conditionnait bien trop la vie des hommes. Cela lui importait peu d'être au-dessus des autres, non pas pour des questions d'éthiques et de moralité, mais tout simplement car cela était beaucoup trop facile pour que ça en devienne intéressant. La moralité et l'éthique étaient également des notions auxquels Akagi était étranger. Là encore, ce n'étaient pour lui que des conceptions humaines vaines. Akagi n'était pas immoral mais plutôt amoral. Pour lui, la personne cruelle manipulatrice et l'homme faible mais qui espérait récupérer les mérites par son honnêteté étaient tout aussi pathétiques. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Akagi d'éprouver plus de respect pour le faible qui se bat contre plus fort que lui que pour le puissant qui ne prend aucun risque.

Nangou s'était plusieurs fois demandé si Akagi éprouvait quelque chose de particulier pour lui. Après il se maudissait pour cette question stupide : Akagi n'éprouvait rien de particulier pour lui tout simplement car Akagi n'éprouvait rien . Pourtant, ce n'était pas réciproque. Bien que cela puisse sembler étrange vu le type de personne qu'était Akagi, Nangou avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Nangou était seul et désespéré quand Akagi l'avait sauvé. Il comprenait bien que ce dernier avait accepté d'affronter les yakuzas du clan Kawada uniquement pour ressentir les sensations particulières qu'il recherchait constamment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment eu envie de lui sauver la vie. Le fait qu'il avait doublé la mise le démontrait. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas Nangou de voir en lui autre chose que le monstre indifférent qui éprouvait un plaisir certains à la destruction de ses adversaires. Quand Akagi l'a aidé, ce dernier n'avait que treize ans et Nangou avait toujours plus vu en lui un enfant qu'un génie dont le talent pourrait être exploité de manière lucrative. Il n'était pas comme Yasuoka, un flic lié aux réseaux des yakuza, qui avait voulu utiliser le génie d'Akagi pour s'enrichir. Aujourd'hui, Akagi avait 21 ans mais pour Nangou il était toujours un gamin, un jeune pour qui il portait beaucoup d'affection. Il aurait put être son fils. C'était ce qu'il pensait souvent mais il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il désirait. Apres tout, il aurait fait un très mauvais père. Il s'était inquiété quand Akagi avait été convoqué par les yakuzas mais il n'avait pas osé l'accompagner dans le bâtiment alors que ce dernier lui l'avait proposé. Est-ce qu'un père pouvait se permettre d'être aussi lâche ? Akagi avait dut s'imaginer que son inquiétude était uniquement liée au fait que s'il lui arrivait un accident il ne pourrait jouer la dernière partie de mah jong et donc Nangou serait davantage endetté, voir même exécuté. De même, quand Akagi avait remporté le match contre Ichikawa, Nangou et Yasuoka s'étaient réjouis en prêtant peu d'attention à celui à qui ils devaient la victoire. En fait, Nangou avait bien remarqué l'émotion qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Akagi. Il avait bien vu que le garçon de 13 ans avait été déçut car la partie était terminée. C'était la première et la dernière fois que Nangou avait vu un regard d'Akagi sans aucune folie. Pourtant, il avait choisit d'ignorer cette émotion et il laissa une fois de plus Akagi rentrer seul chez lui. Il n'avait pas cherché à revoir Akagi après ce match. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas mais il appréhendait trop pour oser le retrouver. Qu'aurait-il eu à dire à Akagi à ce moment là ? De plus, il l'avait rencontré dans une période troublée de sa vie qu'il voulait absolument oublier ; Ce n'était pas en l'ayant revu une fois qu'il y serait parvenu. Il y avait aussi cette peur qu'Akagi et sa folie suscitait. Finalement, il avait été amené à revoir le jeune homme dans des circonstances sur lesquelles il n'avait eu aucune prise. Sept ans plus tard, il apprit de Yasuoka qu'Akagi était revenu pour devenir le rep player du groupe Kawada. Il n'avait pas put y croire, Akagi n'était pas une personne qui vendrait ainsi son talent. Non, Akagi était bien trop différent pour que cela soit possible. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas osé s'opposer à Yasuoka même si le nom d'Akagi était bafoué. Un père n'aurait jamais agit de cette manière. Ses soupçons avait été confirmés par le second leader du groupe Kawada : ce dernier voulait utiliser Nangou pour contacter le vrai Akagi Shigeru. Nangou avait obéit car il désirait vraiment revoir ce dernier. Cependant, les yakuza étaient venus peu de temps après et Akagi avait probablement compris le but de la visite de Nangou. Là encore, Nangou s'en voulait. Est-ce qu'un père aurait pu accepter de revoir son fils seulement pour le mettre en contacte avec des gens peu fréquentables ? C'était pour cela qu'il avait invité Akagi à ce restaurant, il espérait pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose avec lui avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Ce fut une impulsion qu'il avait eu après avoir apprit qu'Akagi avait parié son sang dans un match l'opposant à un milliardaire psychopathe qui se plaisait à faire agoniser des jeunes hommes. S'en était trop ! Il n'avait pas pardonner à Yasuoka d'avoir entraîner Akagi dans de telles histoires ! Il n'avait que 21 ans !

« -Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Nangou-san ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux.

- heu…non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça…

Pourquoi avait-il mentit ? Etait-ce si difficile d'avouer la vérité à Akagi ? Ce dernier ricana.

- Vous êtes tellement concentré que vos pensées ne sont pas difficiles à deviner.

- Est-ce vrai que tu as parié ton sang contre Washizu Iwao ? Fit Nangou avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

- C'était donc cela, soupira Akagi avec un air ennuyé. C'est exact, je l'ai fait.

- Tu te rend pas comptes de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si cela avait mal tourné !! hurla Nangou en se lavant soudainement, c'est donc ainsi que tu comptes mener ta vie !!

- Nangou-san, si le match s'était mal déroulé je serais mort et rien de plus. Ce n'est pas un de mes soucis, j'ai au contraire éprouvé des sensations très fortes dans cette soirée et mon regret c'est que cela n'ait pas duré plus longtemps.

- Dis ça pour toi Akagi ! Nangou continua de crier en ne se rendant pas compte qu'il gênait tous les clients du restaurant. Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour ce que les autres ressentent !

- Tout va bien Nangou-san, je n'ai pas perdu ce match après tout.

- En effet ! tu n'as pas perdu ce match là ! Cela ne veut pas dire que tu gagneras le prochain !

-Nangou-san, vous devriez vous calmer : je ne suis pas sur qu'il est souhaitable que les autres clients écoutent notre conversation.

Nangou se rassit et tenta vainement de se détendre. Il regarda Akagi et chuchota.

- Je sais que tu as dû être transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital et que tu as été sauvé par une transfusion sanguine.

- Et alors ? fit Akagi toujours aussi indifférent et en mangeant une bouffée de Fugu devant Nangou comme pour le narguer.

- Et bien je me suis inquiété pour toi ! répondit son interlocuteur. Akagi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir et Nangou jugea qu'il avait peut-être marqué un point et donc qu'il devait continuer. Si ce n'est pour toi, arrêtes ces paris ridicules au moins pour moi Akagi !

- Je ne peux pas, ce serait me priver du seul intérêt que je peux trouver à mon existence . Ce n'est seulement que quand je me bat à mort contre quelqu'un que je me sens vraiment exister. Ce n'est uniquement que quand toutes les règles imposées par la rationalité et la normalité s'estompent que je trouve quelques intérêts à la vie. Je n'ai de satisfaction que quand plus rien n'a de sens et quand tout n'est que folie.

- Et tu crois vraiment que tu peux vivre comme ça ? tu ne vois pas que ce ne sont que des satisfactions illusoires et temporaires !

- Nangou-san, je ne suis qu'une anomalie dans ce monde. Je ne peux pas mener une vie normale car je n'en éprouverai qu'un profond ennui et l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage. C'est pour cela que je resterait un pariah. Je suis différent de vous Nangou-san car je ne me sens pas vraiment exister et que pour moi tout est rien de plus que du vide. Les humains sont attirés par la réussite, la prospérité, de bonnes relations sociales. Cela n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, la seule chose qui en a c'est de livrer un combat où se joue ma destruction et celle de mon adversaire. Ce ne sont peut-être que des satisfactions temporaires mais se sont les seules.

Nangou soupira. C'était mal parti, très mal parti. Il aurait du cependant s'en douter. Comment pouvait il convaincre quelqu'un sans le comprendre réellement ?

- Vous avez l'air d'être dépité, Nangou-san, fit akagi toujours avec ce ton indifférent qui lui était caractéristique.

- Je le suis en effet, grogna son interlocuteur complètement insatisfait.

- Vous prenez cela trop à cœur, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ma manière de vivre.

- Je me demande justement, répondit Nangou d'un ton qui trahissait un sentiment de culpabilité, si j'aurais pas put faire évoluer les choses différemment en ce qui te concerne. Akagi ne répondit pas, complètement intrigué. Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, tu n'aurais pas non plus fait la connaissance de cet imbécile de Yasuoka et tu n'aurais jamais été impliqué dans le milieu des yakuza !!

- Vous vous trompez Nangou-san. J'aurais toujours eu besoin de ces paris. La seule chose qui aurait changé c'est le jeu sur lequel ils seraient basés. Avez-vous oubliez que peu de temps avant notre rencontre je venais de survivre à une course de voiture sur une falaise ?

- Je sais… mais je me dit que si tu n'avais pas croisé le chemin du Mah Jong et des yakuzas, tes paris n'auraient pas eu la même folie que ceux que tu pratiques actuellement.

- Je ne crois pas Nangou-san. J'aurais trouvé cette folie ailleurs. Yasuoka ne vous a t'il pas expliqué que quand il m'a retrouvé pour me proposer d'affronter Washizu Iwao, un clan de Yakuzas était sur le point de m'exécuter au sabre ?

Nangou répondit par un signe négatif de sa tête. Ce sale flic pourri lui avait encore caché quelque chose sur Akagi !

- A ce moment là, j'avais pleinement accepté le fait qu'on allait me tuer. Pourtant, ils pouvaient m'épargner si je prétendais que c'était moi qui avait perdu. Cela ne m'aurait coûté qu'un mensonge. Cependant, j'ai choisit le camps de la vérité tout simplement car mourir en ce moment là m'était complètement égal.

- Ta mort n'aurait eu aucun sens Akagi ! Alors pourquoi te borner à te comporter ainsi ?

- Nangou-san, vous devriez savoir que je considère une mort inutile et complètement dénuée de sens comme l'essence même du pari. Vous m'avez déjà entendu le dire à Hirayama Yukio alias Fake Akagi.

- Je le sais bien ! Tu lui a dit ça et un an après il a été tué par l'homme que tu viens de vaincre ! Yasuoka pense qu'il a été enlevé mais moi je soupçonne plutôt que c'est à cause de tes discours qu'il a accepté un pari aussi dangereux !

Akagi baissa la tête et Nangou se demandait s'il n'allait pas assister à l'une des rares fois où le jeune homme allait exprimer une émotion humaine.

- Ce n'est pas impossible en effet. Répondit-il simplement avec une voix glaciale.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! Hurla son interlocuteur.

- Il est le seul responsable de sa mort : il a surestimé son niveau une fois de plus. Si votre théorie est juste Nangou-san, cela signifie qu'il a choisit cette voix de sa propre volonté. Ce serait donc de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne s'il est mort.

- On dirait que tu oublies son assassin dans cette histoire !

- Non, je ne l'oublie pas mais j'estime que fake Akagi n'est pas moins responsable de sa mort que Washizu Iwao. Même si c'est ce dernier qui l'a tué, cela ne change pas le fait que c'est mon sosie n'a pas assez bien joué.

- C'est donc ainsi que tu vois les choses ! Nangou ne retenait plus le dégoût profond que lui suscitèrent les paroles d'Akagi. Pourtant, il voulait encore croire qu'il existait de l'humanité en lui.

- Pas tout à fait, fit Akagi qui choisit d'ignorer l'expression de Nangou, je trouve seulement que Fake Akagi a été trop prudent et n'a pas assez risqué sa vie dans ce match. C'est pour ça qu'il est mort d'ailleurs.

- Tu peux m'expliquer le pourquoi de ce paradoxe ! s'écria de nouveau Nangou

- C'est bien simple Nangou-san. Malgré ces paroles effrayantes et sa folie complète, Washizu Iwao n'était au fond qu'un lâche. Alors qu'il exigeait de son adversaire de parier sa vie, lui, il ne misait qu'une partie ridicule de sa fortune. Il n'en mettait en jeu qu'un dixième. Certes, cela avait une valeur énorme mais ça ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Le jeu était donc déséquilibré en sa faveur et Fake Akagi est responsable de ne pas s'en être aperçut. Washizu pouvait jouer les coups les plus risqués alors qu'Hirayama Yukio était paralysé par la peur de mourir. La seule manière qu'il avait de gagner était de pousser Washizu à parier tout ce qu'il avait. Le seul moyen pour qu'il obtienne un tel rééquilibrage était d'accepter de diviser la valeur de ses points de vie par dix. Washizu aurait été obligé de multiplier la somme misée par dix pour compenser l'handicap que Fake Akagi s'est infligé. S'il ne le faisait pas, il se serait fait passé pour un lâche or Washizu était trop attentif à sa réputation pour permettre cela. Ne comprenez vous pas ce que cela veux dire Nangou-san ? Cela signifie que si Fake Akagi avait vraiment comprit ma philosophie et s'il avait vraiment accepté de risquer sa vie de manière inutile, il aurait augmenter drastiquement ses chances de survie !

- Augmenter ses chances de survies en divisant par dix la valeur de sa vie en point ! Il n'y a que toi pour penser à des trucs pareils !

- Nangou-san, j'ai toujours cru au pouvoir que l'irrationnel pouvait avoir sur les esprits humains. Il est vrai que mathématiquement, on avait plus de chance de vaincre Washizu avec une valeur en point de vie multipliée par dix. Néanmoins, le Mah Jong est un jeu qui ne peux se réduire à de simples probabilités. La psychologie et l'état d'esprit de l'adversaire compte autant, voir plus que l'intelligence stratégique. Refuser de diviser ses points par dix revenait en fait à sacrifier toutes chances de victoires car Washizu aurait eu un fort ascendant psychologique puisqu'il n'avait absolument rien à perdre. Pour lui, ces match n'était pas vraiment un duel mais plutôt une partie de chasse. En revanche, si on l'oblige à miser toute sa fortune en divisant la valeur en points de nos litres de sang par dix, la situation s'inverse. A ce moment là, il sait qu'on peut complètement le détruire et il perd donc son ascendant psychologique car il a enfin des raisons d'avoir peur. Pire que cela, le fait que l'on accepte de prendre un risque qui semble irrationnel l'effraie d'autant plus. A ce moment là, il comprend inconsciemment qu'il a à faire à un type de joueurs complètement différent de ceux qui furent précédemment ses victimes. De plus, l'assurance que montre ce même joueur qui s'octroie des handicaps de lui-meme alors qu'il parie sa vie érode également la confiance que son adversaire à en ses propres capacités. Bien qu'en apparence cette stratégie semblait suicidaire, elle était en réalité la seule qui pouvait permettre de survivre. C'est parce qu'il n'a pas opté pour un tel choix que Fake Akagi est mort où du moins, qu'il a éliminé toutes possibilités de vaincre.

Nangou était impressionné. La manière de voire d'Akagi était toujours aussi surprenante car inhabituelle et parfois même effrayante. Nangou ne s'y était pas encore habitué.

- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'argumenter avec toi, fit-il de manière complètement las, je sais que la raison ne fait pas parti de ton univers. Alors, à quoi bon…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être convaincu, Nangou-san.

- Je me dit que si j'avais davantage essayé de te comprendre quand tu n'avais encore que treize ans, tu serais peut-être devenu quelqu'un de différent.

Akagi ricana. Nangou détestait cela car il savait que ce ricanement était synonyme de mépris. En ce moment Akagi devait le trouver pathétique.

- Vous regrettez que je ne sois pas une autre personne ? demanda t'il malicieusement.

- Ne te méprends pas, s'écria Nangou, je regrettes juste que tu ne sois pas heureux, c'est tout ! »

Il y eu un silence, un silence beaucoup trop lourd pour Nangou.

**Je vous remercie de commenter mon travail ne serait-ce que pour me dire que vous l'avez lu (vous pouvez même seulement écrire « lu » dans vos commentaires si vous voulez). Les critiques constructives sont les biens venues (ainsi que le fait qu'on me signale mes fautes d'orthographes : je fais des efforts mais j'ai de vrais difficultés de ce coté là)**

**Sinon, une grosse bise à tous les fans d'Akagi qui me liront.**

Cette fanfic aurait du etre en plusieurs chapitres mais par manque d'expérience j'en suis restée à un oneshot. C'est pour ça que la fin est en partie abrupte.


End file.
